


I Picked My Poison, And It’s You

by AFangirlFantasy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cocky Harry, Dare, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Louis, Innocent Louis, Kinda, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Older Harry, Scary Harry, Suspense, Teasing, Tiny bit of Angst, Vampire Harry, Vampire Harry Styles, Younger Louis, abandoned house, hardly there though, it's gets fluffy, louis is seventeen, niall is a shit, not really - Freeform, or rather mansion, other boys are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFangirlFantasy/pseuds/AFangirlFantasy
Summary: Louis never backs down on dares. But maybe this was the one time he should have.Russian Translation





	I Picked My Poison, And It’s You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. I don't even know what this is. I haven't been in a mood to write at all, and then suddenly this weekend I started two new stories. This, being one of them. A few stories back I mentioned writing a vampire fic, and in case any of you remember that, this is NOT that story. I don't honestly know what this is. 
> 
> With that being said lol, I do still hope you guys like this randomness. Also, if any of you start to get nervous about where this story is leading, re-read the tags. I promise that nothing bad will happen! :) 
> 
> Oddly enough, I do like this, and again - I hope you do too!
> 
> Also, credit to the owner of the vampire Harry manip. It's wonderful!  
>  
> 
> **I love you more than I love cupcakes(which is a lot)!!!**

    

 

                                                                    **I Picked My Poison, And It's You**  

“Niall, you’re a fucking twat.”

“Oi,” the Irish blonde scoffs, “No need for name callin', Tommo.” 

The chestnut-haired teenager laughs, “Just calling it like it is.”

Along a deserted street at night, the two teens are riding their bikes, making their way back home from a party that neither of the two should have been at. It wasn’t anything interesting. Louis hasn’t felt the rush of excitement in seemingly years, and while alcohol used to be the cure to his boredom, it’s just another thing he’s gotten too used to. There are plenty of girls of course, that would be more than willing to offer some entertainment for the night, but Louis couldn’t be less bothered if he tried. His lack of interest in the opposite sex is something he’s not ready to look into, though he knows there’s something more to it.

He’s undoubtedly certain.

“Ay Louis?”

“Hm?”

“Liam just texted me, asking if we wanna hang out tomorrow at his.”

“Oh?” Louis feigns interest. It’s not that he doesn’t like hanging out with Liam, but it’s the same routine every time. The three of them play videogames until their bored, which causes them to go out and play a bit of footie, and when that starts to tire them out, they go back inside and pop a movie on. Louis loves his mates, but it’s another aspect of his life that he’s become to dread.

Internally Louis groans, but accepts the offer nonetheless. “Yeah sure. I have to watch my sisters after dinner, mum’s got the late shift again. But before that is fine.”

“Right, I’ll let him know.”

The street their taking back to their homes is nothing new. It’s not a common road by any means, nor are there even any houses along it, for at least another few minutes. But it’s the quickest way to their neighborhood. Niall’s house is three down from Louis’, and ever since the Irish lad moved into the neighborhood in year seven, they’ve been best mates. Liam, their other friend, has been around forever, but the three of them hadn’t really started hanging out until sixth form. Liam had some other mates before that were arseholes, and it took a while for the lad to figure out there were better people that existed in the world. The three have been close though, ever since.

“You know Nialler, can I be honest for a minute?”

“Yeah, course.”

There’s a hesitation, as Louis gives Niall a serious look, judging if he’ll be the right person to talk to about this. It’s just that, Louis feels like he’s going to explode if he doesn’t say something, and when he realizes how true that is, he bites the bullet and speaks up. “I just, I feel bored all the time, yeah? I feel like my life is passing along and I’m just letting it go. There’s nothing I’m living for, nothing that…that, I don’t know…makes me feel alive? Do you ever feel like that? Like there’s no point, you know?”

“Louis,” his mate tries to lighten the mood, “You sure it’s not just the tonic talking?”

“No, I’m…I’m pretty sober, honest.”

Niall’s electric blue eyes stare at him with concern, until he scratches at his locks, as if unsure of what else to do. “Er, I don’t know, mate. I mean, we’re still so young, right? You’re bloody seventeen, Louis. Your life has barely even started.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Look, I can’t fix this. I’m not even sure if you can. But if you’re looking for a little thrill, then maybe I have an idea?”

“Oh? And what’re you thinking?”

“Go into that house over there.”

Louis follows the trail that leads from Niall’s extended pointer finger, to the forest behind them. There, far into the dense woods, sheathed in near darkness, is an abandoned mansion. It’s so stereotypical, it’s almost laughable to Louis. A scene right out of a movie. An abandon house he’s never seen before, locked away in the woods where no one is meant to find it. Louis’ walked this path hundreds of times, and never once noticed the structure that lays beyond. Not once.

And he thinks he’d remember something as captivating as that.

“No.”

Niall smirks, “Too scared?”

“No, that’s not it. It’s not exciting enough.”

Niall snorts, “Bullshit you wanker. You’re fucking brickin’ it, and you just don’t want to admit it.”

“I’m not.”

“Are too!”

“Wrong.”

“Well if it’s so bloody boring to you, then why don’t you do it? Hm? Go on, Louis. _I dare you_.”

Louis sighs dramatically. He’s never, and when he says never, he means never…turned down a dare. Normally, he’s up for a challenge, revels in testing his limits. But this mansion? This is nothing. This is pointless. There’s nothing rewarding about going into an abandoned house, other than getting to say he went into an abandoned house. It’s not the right kind of adventure Louis is seeking. The problem though, is that Louis has too much pride to turn down the wager, no matter how unfulfilling it’s going to be. _Damn,_ he nearly mutters out loud in annoyance.

“Fuck it! Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Atta boy, Tommo,” Niall yells, and whistles.

“Shut up!”

Laughing loudly at the sass of his friend, the blonde mentions, “All you have to do is go into the house, and bring back something as proof. You have all the time in the world, but don’t take too long. It’s a bit nippy.”

“Anything else, princess?”

Niall flips him the v, just as Louis begins stalking off. “See you in a minute Niel. And don’t let anything happen to my bike, me mum would have my head.”

“Stop stalling!”

Waving him exasperatedly, Louis rushes into the forest to get this dare over with, as quickly as possible. The house will take a few minutes to reach, so Louis hurries his pace, as he steps over fallen branches and roots. After a certain number of steps into the dark, Louis turns his head around to see if he can spot Niall from where he’s standing, but surprisingly the forest is all that surrounds him. No road behind him. No Niall to see.

He should take it as a sign, an omen for not being able to escape, but Louis shrugs the thoughts off. There have been quite a few dares that he’s managed to complete despite the probabilities, like jumping off of cliffs, and bridges. Or the time he back flipped from a roof, and into a pool. It turned out alright all those times before, so he tells himself he’ll be fine now.

He always is.

Steadily, the mansion is inching closer and closer, and if Louis slows down his pace, it’s only because he wants to save his energy. However, the sound of a branch breaking behind him, stops him in his tracks. It could be a squirrel for all he knows, something silly to be nervous of, but Louis hesitates just in case. He’d rather be safe than sorry, so he listens carefully. Nearly a minute passes when no other sound emits, and Louis is sure he’s in the clear, until it happens again, except louder. This time around, Louis doesn’t stall.

He runs.

Straight to the house, Louis presses everything he has into heading towards the nearest shelter. He prays that the door is open, an easy in, as opposed to breaking through one of the windows. It would take time and effort for him to have to do that, both of which, he can’t afford. Whatever it is that’s behind him sounds like it’s following him, but he doesn’t turn around to look. He doesn’t want to know.

Twenty feet, ten feet, five feet. Louis races the last steps left until his hands reach out to grasp the door handle. Twisting the antique knob, to Louis’ sheer dumb luck, it’s unlocked. Not another second is wasted as the teenager rushes inside, and locks the door behind himself. Keeping anything scary, out.

Feeling safe, Louis takes a second at the entryway, to breathe. In. Out. In. Out. He allows his lungs to expand as far as they can, before releasing the pressure again. When his heart has evened, and his pulse thrums less chaotically beneath his skin, Louis finally looks up.

It’s beautiful, which comes as no surprise to the boy. A massive chandelier hangs above him, as a double-sided staircase lays hauntingly in front. It’s iron railing intricately gleams against the white marble of the steps, and Louis’ mouth drops a little more.

He’d love to live in a home like this.

Thinking of the term home, and how it usually means inhabitants, Louis peeks around to see if anyone is watching him. All that’s there however, is dust and silence. Both of which, are utterly welcomed. With the thought that he’s alone, Louis relaxes immensely. His shoulders slouch into a more comfortable position, and his muscles retract the tension that had been building.

“I only have to grab one thing,” he tells himself, as he begins his search of a worthy prize.

It doesn’t occur immediately to Louis until he begins to think of his mate again, that he’s going to have to pass whatever it was that stalked after him outside, in order to leave. A wave of fear floods inside, and Louis decides that maybe it can’t hurt to wait it out in the house? Niall will probably freak out, but whatever animal is after him, should be gone by morning.

“So, it’s settled. I’ll stay here, just for tonight,” he informs the surrounding objects. When they don’t answer back, Louis just smiles. Oddly content.

“Alright Louis,” he begins to talk again, comforting himself with the sound of his own voice, “You can do this. Just one object worth taking back.”

The front room, at least according to Louis’ assumption, holds nothing but nicely maintained furniture and paintings of landscapes. Nothing feasible to put in his pocket and take.

“On to the next room,” he announces to the shadows.

Past the front room, Louis comes into a dining room that he quickly bypasses, until he reaches a kitchen. The reminder of food encourages a growl from his stomach, that Louis can only pat at in defeat. Unfortunately for the boy, he’ll have to starve till morning.

Curiosity has him opening the cabinets anyways, only to lead to further disappointment. Though there is a refrigerator, surprisingly enough, that seems to be working. But there’s a lock that won’t allow Louis to open it, no matter how hard he tries.

“Wonder what could be inside of you, that no one wants to be seen?”

A few possible answers invade within his head, but none of which, he wants to think about. All too creepy for his taste. Ignoring the prick of fear, he’s on to the next room. What Louis was sure would be a living room, turns out to be a library as he pushes open the door. To a book lover like himself, he can’t help feeling like he’s stumbled upon heaven.

“Wow,” letting his fingers roam along the spines of the books he passes, leaving a trail of his presence on every binding, as he cuts into the dust.

For a brief moment, Louis considers coming back again, just to devour the collection of stories that are held within these walls, but reminds himself that he’s still in an abandoned mansion. When he leaves in the morning, it’s best he doesn’t come back again. So with a heavy heart, he takes a book titled, “La Morte Amoreuse,” by Théophile Gautier, and leaves the library. He’s not counting this book as his valuable item, it’s something he wants to keep for himself. Meaning on he goes, scouting something to bring for Niall.

Rounding through a hallway, Louis comes back to the main entrance, except this time there’s a set of doors to his left that he hadn’t noticed before. It’s the last room on the first level, and while there’s a pull on his arm to hurry and get to the second floor, he can’t help wanting to search the almost missed room, first.

Entering inside, Louis’ breath is plucked from his lungs in shock. It’s a ballroom. A large, ornate ballroom, embellished in paintings, and marble, and gold. The room feels alive in a way Louis can’t explain, but his body thrums with something…something monumental. As his eyes gaze around, they come to find a piano off into a corner, and it’s suddenly the best idea in the world. Hurrying to the opposite side of the room, Louis takes a seat at the bench, and stretches his fingers, before laying them down on the keys. He clears his throat, and then with a smirk, storms into a song he’s been practicing at home.

While the music reverberates from every delicate press of the keys Louis makes, the boy glances up. As he continues playing, filling every corner of the ballroom with sound, Louis can practically see the way the song comes to life. See the way people once danced across those wooden floors. See the way they smiled as they watched on with joy. See how they lived and loved, as the music set the mood for the rest of their night and more.

Louis feels a resurgence of power pounding within him, wanting to break free. With his fingers preoccupied at the piano, Louis does the only other thing he knows how to waste this feeling on. He sings.

 

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you, where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

 

As he plays out the last notes, and the song comes to an end, Louis’ breathless. Smiling openly to himself, from his performance. 

“You have a beautiful voice.”

And that…was not Louis’ voice. The boy stills, too afraid to lift his eyes up at the husky voice that had spoken out to him. Someone else is here. Someone else had found him. Ironic, considering his song choice - he’d honestly laugh about it, if he could. 

“I had not meant to scare you. But well…this is my house you have broken into. Nothing to worry about however, I’m sure it’s all a simple misunderstanding.”

The thing is, is that the voice sounds trusting. And that’s exactly the reason Louis doesn’t trust it. He’s learned enough from horror movies to not trust strangers, no matter how soothing their voices can be. But Louis decides he can at least look up at the person, because he has to do _something_ , so with a breath he lifts up his eyes.

And wow. The stranger is by far the most beautiful creature Louis’ ever seen. Flowing brown hair barely touches his shoulders, as they lightly curl in their length. Porcelain skin smoother than the marble, is dressed into rather luxurious clothes. A purple satin shirt, with black trousers, fit snugly against the man’s slim figure. And lips, raspberry lips so kissable, Louis is sure this man was created just to prove Louis’ interest in those of the same gender.

As Louis falter’s at the stranger's features, the man speaks again. “Do you have a name, my pretty intruder?”

“Niall,” Louis easily spouts.

The stranger smirks, and begins walking closer towards Louis, speaking as he moves, “You know _Niall,_ one thing I hate above all else in this world, are liars. And one thing I happen to be fairly good at, is detecting when someone is lying to me. So let’s try this again, and this time, you might want to think twice before lying to me. It could very well be the last thing you ever say.”

 _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit,_ Louis is sure now he’s going to die. He definitely does not trust this man, and he needs to think up an escape route, now! “Uh, sorry,” Louis fumbles with his words. “It’s Louis. My name, it’s Louis.”

The man is only steps away from the boy, and at this close proximity, Louis can see the man’s eerily crystal green eyes. So hauntingly beautiful, as they stare at him with desire. “See Louis, now was that so hard to say?”

“No.”

“Good,” he smirks. “I’m Harry, and as I’ve said before, I’m the owner of this estate.”

The stranger, or rather Harry, extends out a hand for Louis to shake in greeting. But Louis doesn’t want to touch the man’s hands, or any part of him at all. Instead, Louis does the one thing he can think of to get himself out of this situation - he runs. Catching Harry off guard as he bolts to the door, Louis sprints out and up the staircase. Any room will do, he just needs to find one.

“My, my! That was unexpected Louis, I’ll give you that. But you’re not going to get away from me again so easily,” Harry yells from the main floor.

Louis has no chance for turning his head to look back, he’s only focusing on running. There’s a door up ahead that’s closest to him, and he has no second thoughts as he aims for it. He can make it, he’s sure of it.

Except suddenly, as Louis is mere inches away from grabbing the handle, a force yanks his back up against the hallway wall. Standing with his arms on either side of Louis’ body, is Harry, caging him in.

“Got’cha,” Harry taunts.

“Let me go!”

“No. You broke into my house, you stole my belongings, and you’ve been impeccably rude to me, considering. You owe me an apology, I won’t stand aside till I’ve received as such.”

Louis cocks his head in confusion, “You want an apology?”

“I believe one is owed for your abysmal behavior.”

“Fine. I’m…sorry…” Louis says with sass dripping in every syllable of the two words.

“Not enough.”

Furrowing his eyebrows in frustration, Louis snaps, “Excuse me?”

“Not. Enough. Words aren’t going to cut it. You owe me something in return.”

“You said you wanted an apology!”

“I do,” Harry wolfishly grins, “But not in words.”

The statement causes Louis to choke. “You can’t be serious.”

“Tell me Louis, do I appear to you, to be at all joking?”

Swallowing at the daunting realization, Louis replies, “No.”

“Good.”

Pulling off from the wall, Harry lays his left hand on the boy’s lower back, as he leads Louis into the room ahead. With the door open, Harry pulls Louis along until they’re both standing in the center of the space. It’s a fairly simple room, compared to the rest of the lavish furnishings of the house. Just a large king sized bed in the center, and a mahogany armoire across from it.

“Now Louis, where would you like to be?”

Louis’ never been with a man before, and though he’s had thoughts, he’s never looked further into them. He hardly knows what he should be doing, and where he should be. But he figures that if he’s going to be on his knees, one way or another, then it doesn’t really matter if he’s on the floor or on the bed.

“Here’s fine,” Louis answers solemnly, as he gets down on his knees in front of Harry. He tries not to cry. He never thought his first time being with a man, would be like this. When Louis is adjusted, he takes a guess that Harry will want him to work for it, so he starts to reach out towards the man’s trousers, figuring he’ll need to take them off, if he’s going to suck Harry’s cock.

As Louis’ fingers pull down the zipper, Harry’s body steps back. “Louis, what do you think you’re doing?”

Louis looks up, “Apologizing for my behavior?”

“While that’s all good and well, that isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

The comment forces Louis back on his feet in anger. “Are you serious? What the hell did you think I was doing when I got down on the floor?”

“To be quite honest,” Harry admits amusingly, “Not that.”

At the snarky response, Louis groans. “What the hell!”

Harry’s lips tilt in mirth, “If you’re so mad about not getting to suck me off, then darling by all means, you can get back to what you were doing.”

“Fuck. You.”

“It is my understanding that you would like to.”

This time, Louis shuts up and just glares.

“Alright, enough already with the pout. We’re wasting time.”

“And what is it that you want, exactly? Just to avoid any misunderstandings this time.”

The humor dissipates from Harry’s face entirely, as he wickedly replies, “I’m hungry, Louis.”

“So…? You want me to make you a sandwich?”

“No. I want to feed from _you_.”

Louis erupts into laughter, “Oh god Harry, you almost had me there,” having thought it was another mere joke. However, the look on Harry’s face suggests anything but that.

“Once again Lou, I am not joking.”

The boy’s blue eyes run wild, “You’re...you’re not?”

“No.”

“But…but…”

“You know Louis,” Harry slowly drawls, as he begins to pace around the younger boy like a predator to its prey. Stalking it, before going in for the kill. “I thought it was interesting that out of all the books in my library, you happened to choose my favorite. ‘La Morte Amoreuse,’ The Dead Woman in Love. A love story between a human, and a _vampire._ ”

Louis’ palms sweat at the heavy change in the atmosphere, and stutters out the word Harry knowingly emphasized. “V-vampire?”

“Yes. Do you know about them?”

“Only from stories,” Louis gulps. Not liking the direction this conversation is taking.

“Well darling, I’m afraid to tell you, but this is not a story. This is reality."

“You can’t be,” Louis whispers in fear.

Harry laughs at the accusation, “Oh really?” In an instant, large fangs protrude from his mouth, as his emerald irises are clouded by red. “You were saying?”

There’s nothing but pure horror across Louis’ face as he falls down onto the bed, and wishes he took up the offer for sexual favors instead. “I…I…”

“As I was saying, Lou.” Harry continues, following the boy onto the bed. “I’m hungry. My supply is empty, and I won’t have a new shipment until tomorrow.”

“Supply?”

“Blood, Louis. I’m out of blood.”

“And…and…y-you want mine?”

There’s an alarming smirk on the vampire’s face, as his eyes practically glow in bloodlust, “Precisely.”

Inhaling a large breath, Louis looks up at the man. For some unknown reason, despite everything within his brain telling him to run, to scream, to just simply say no... Louis can’t. There’s an odd trust, though Louis’ sure it’s more like fool’s gold, that he has for the vampire. He shouldn’t put anything into it, but he can’t help falling for its temptation. Harry’s beautiful, and maybe that’s really all there is to it, though Louis know it’s probably not. Sure, their encounter hasn’t been the most pleasant, but there’s a thrill in being around Harry that Louis has been desperately seeking. It’s intoxicating, as Louis drowns in it, and he can’t help wanting to push his boundaries even farther.

Wanting to see how far he can take this before he can’t take it anymore.

“O-okay,” Louis finally answers, growing steadily more confident with each new breath he ingests. “But…you won’t kill me, right?”

“No darling,” Harry appears discomforted by that thought, “I won’t kill you, I promise. I will only take what I need. And then I can possess you so that all of this will seem like some far-off dream.”

“Possess me?”

“Yes. I can use my ability for a number of things, but specifically, I can use it to repress your memories of tonight.”

“What if…what if I don’t want to forget?” Louis has no idea what is coming out of his mouth at this point. His life is in a vampire’s hands, a beautiful vampire at that, but deadly all the same. The question must hit a nerve for the creature however, when Harry’s features take on a rather fond expression this time.

“Are you saying that you’d like to remember me?”

“I…yeah. I guess I am.”

The vampire is blatantly perplexed at the confession, and Louis lays unsurely beside him, wondering what he’s thinking. Another minute passes of silence, until Harry’s fangs are slipping back into their hidden location, and the green of his eyes, emerges once again from the red desire that had consumed. There was no longer a hunger in Harry’s gleam, but a sadness, that Louis longed to wash away.

“Go.”

“Excuse me,” Louis questions.

“I said go,” Harry repeats, looking up sternly into Louis’ face.

“I thought you wanted an apology?”

“It’s forgotten. Now please, you’re free to leave.”

Tentatively, Louis stands up from the mattress he had been sitting on, testing his footing and Harry’s reaction, before racing off to the stairs. _What had happened? Why did Harry let him go?_ There are too many questions Louis wonders as his feet hit the steps, going down faster than the next. He’s just about to grab the handle to leave, when a familiar book on a table beside the door, grabs his attention. ‘ _The Dead Woman in Love_ ,’ Harry had translated.

Louis stands at the door, wavering in his decisions. He could leave, and never speak of this night again to anyone but himself. Or he could go back, return to Harry. Louis’ not sure if that decision means forever, or for right now, but neither is the point. The point… is to be with Harry. To be with the vampire.

“Fuck,” Louis mumbles, taking one last and longing glance at the staircase, before pulling the front door open. _Good-bye,_ he thinks within his head, as he steps across the threshold, and returns into the night. Back into the forest from where he came.

**v —v**

**Harry POV**

 

Harry lays with his head in his hands, wondering why he let the enchanting human go. Aside from his unparalleled beauty, the boy was talented, and witty. Reckless. The vampire had watched him from the moment he entered the forest, saying goodbye to his strange friend. It was coincidence really, that Harry had been out hunting deer to stave off his hunger, when he heard a couple of voices. He normally would ignore the human race as a whole, but when he heard one of the boys mention going into the ‘abandoned house,’ Harry couldn’t miss a golden opportunity.

He hadn’t had human blood straight from the source, in centuries. So he followed the young boy, though staying a comfortable distance away, to let the human feel safety in his surroundings. Of course that all went to shit when a lone fox happened upon Harry. The sound of the fox getting scared from the vampire, and then running off in fear, had caused the boy to think something was chasing after him. It was amusing to some extent, but then Harry had to give the boy some time to settle down. 

Harry never liked to eat from something that was scared. It tainted the blood in a way that was revolting to him. No. Harry liked when his prey felt secure within his presence, felt safe, maybe even a little aroused. Meaning Harry needed to let the boy ease himself first, before Harry tried to coerce him into being his food.

What the vampire had not expected though, was to come into his home and be attacked with such magnificence, as he was by the boy’s singing voice. His piano skills were impressive as well, but not completely special. The voice though, _his_ voice, was unique. Raw. It captured Harry in a trance, and he couldn’t help himself from wanting to get to know the human immediately.

And that’s when it all went to shit. He had spooked him, made him fearful. And when Harry finally had his chance to taste the blood that had been provoking his mouth to water since he met the beautiful human, he couldn’t do it. He felt something for Louis, something alive in his cold, dead heart. Feeding from Louis, would have ruined it. It would have poisoned the one innocent thing Harry had the pleasure of beholding, in seemingly forever.

The vampire didn’t know what it was, but it was there, and it needed to be protected. So he pulled back. He let down his guard, and he told the beauty in front of him, to leave. Harry has no God to pray to, but if he did, he would have prayed for Louis to stay.

The fact that he left though, was no surprise.

Trying not to dwell on the emptiness of his room, Harry stands up. He hasn’t spent time with his friends in a while, and he could use a distraction. With the intent of calling Zayn, his closest mate, Harry departs from his room towards the staircase. However, a body at the end of his steps, keeps him from going forward.

“I thought you left,” the vampire calls out.

Louis doesn’t even appear surprised when Harry’s voice suddenly speaks, “I did. Been gone for a few hours actually.”

Trying to act disinterested, Harry slowly takes the remaining stairs towards the human, until he’s at the last and final step. While it’s a bit unconventional for him, he takes a seat on the bottom, besides Louis.

“Why’d you come back then?”

“Well, the thing is…is that me mate was waiting for me. And I had to let him know I was alright. And I have a family, and I had to let them know I was okay too, yeah? Because the thing is, is that I didn’t really wanna leave, but I had to take care of some things first. I had to let people know I was alive, before I came back.”

Harry cocks his head, “You want to stay?”

Beside him, Louis nervously nods, “I can’t really explain it, but I… I do.”

“You know you don’t have to, you’re free to come and go as you like.”

“I know, and at some point, I will have to go back home. But for tonight at least, I’d like to be here.”

Harry’s not sure why it means so much to him, that Louis is choosing to stay, but it does. It means everything to the hundred-year-old vampire.

“Louis, I-”

“Please,” Louis begs quietly.

Harry’s demeanor completely succumbs at the word, swiftly defeated by a human, no less. Reaching his hand out to twirl a finger in the short feathery hair of the boy, Harry sighs contentedly.

“Of course you can stay, Lou. As long as you’d like.”

The boy’s lustrous eyes alight, as he smiles at the vampire’s promise. “Thank you, Harry.”

And even though Harry thought that those words were enough, when Louis leans in to kiss him on his cheek, the vampire is proved devastatingly wrong. If his heart could, it’d beat incessantly underneath him.

Instead, Harry just grins to convey the strange rush of emotions compelling him, as his cheek still burns from the press of Louis’ warm lips. It’s something new against his cold body, that the vampire decides he doesn’t want to live without. So yes, Harry thinks to himself, Louis can stay.

Louis can stay forever.

 

**v —v**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Thank you all so much_  
>     
>    
> Here is the [rebloggable post](http://afangirlfantasy.tumblr.com/post/164147037216/i-picked-my-poison-and-its-you-by=)  
> This is my main blog: [afangirlfantasy](http://afangirlfantasy.tumblr.com)  
> This is my fic rec / author rec side blog: [alarriefantasy](http://alarriefantasy.tumblr.com)


End file.
